1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke cooker, and more particularly to a smoke cooker with a chimney. The smoke cooker has a base which can be used as an oven, a grate on which food can be heated up and a chimney with which food can be smoke cured.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a BBQ grate is only for heating food on the grate and an outdoor oven functions only to roast food inside the oven. That is, either one has only one function and can not be used in both purposes. Furthermore, when using smoke to cure food, a user will have to use a special device to achieve the desired function. That is, each one of the foregoing devices is designed to have only one function. Still further is that the conventional BBQ grate or the outdoor oven is heavy in weight and occupies a great deal of space when in storage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved smoke cooker with a chimney to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved smoke cooker with a chimney to combine the functions of an oven, a BBQ grate and a smoke cured device.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sectioned smoke cooker. That is, an oven portion and a chimney portion is separable from each other, such that the user is able to choose the desired function to work on the food by removing the undesired portion.